


That Jealous Glint In Your Eye

by hamadyne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied sylvix, Jealousy, M/M, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadyne/pseuds/hamadyne
Summary: Felix and Sylvain are captured by Miklan and his bandits. Nothing good happens.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Miklan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	That Jealous Glint In Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features a trans man as a victim of noncon, and mentions of pregnancy (no actual pregnancy occurs). Just a heads up!
> 
> A fill for the FE3H kinkmeme, located here: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/

Sylvain was furious at himself. How had he been so careless? Cleaning up groups of bandits was routine by now; no bandit should have been able to get the jump on him, and especially not on Felix. What a stupid mistake. That’s the last time he flirts during a battle. He had only been so distracted because Felix had _flirted back_. Well, it passed as flirting for Felix, but Sylvain ate it up anyway.

And now they were _here_. Knocked out and carted off by bandits. The bandits had bound his and Felix’s arms and ankles; Sylvain had wrestled with them enough to realize he couldn’t shrug them off. Felix still thrashed around, hoping to loosen them or get lucky and bust out of them with his Crest. For all the problems Dimitri’s absurd strength caused him, Sylvain was often jealous of it and it would have been a real benefit now. But neither he nor Felix were that strong, and Dimitri wasn’t here.

 _Miklan_ , of all people, was here. Sylvain idly wondered if he was being punished by the goddess for something.

“Look who we have here,” Miklan sneered at them. Sylvain _hated_ that look on his face; it always preceded Miklan doing something awful—to him or to someone else; Miklan was an equal opportunity sadist—but he schooled his own expression carefully. He couldn’t afford to piss Miklan off and get them both killed or hurt.

“Miklan! If you wanted a family reunion, you could have just written.” Sylvain kept his tone and his face as neutral as he could. He still felt a bead of sweat at his hairline. Miklan was unpredictable and they were defenseless.

“What the hell do you want with us?” Felix spat out. “If you’re after a ransom you’re not getting one.”

“ _Felix_ ,” Sylvain bit out quietly. “ _Enough._ ” Felix’s sharp tongue was going to get them in trouble if he didn’t watch his temper.

Miklan gave Felix a long look. Already a bad sign. “Who’s your friend, little brother?”

“I’m Felix Hugo Fraldarius, and our battalions are—”

“ _Fraldarius_?” Miklan interjected. “No way. There aren’t any Fraldarius brats your age, unless…”

Sylvain bit his lip. Miklan might be a piece of garbage but he’d never been particularly stupid.

“We’ve met before, haven’t we? But you used to have a different name,” Miklan had that sneer on his face again. “What do you go by now? Felix, was it?”

Felix had shut his mouth when Miklan had interrupted him, a frown etched on his face now. He didn’t answer.

“Answer me!” Miklan snapped.

“Yeah, we’ve met, and yes, my name is Felix,” Felix bit out. Sylvain hoped Felix could keep his temper in check, but he wouldn’t be Felix if he didn’t say something rude with bad timing. “And you’re as much of a creep now as you were then. No wonder you got kicked out.”

Miklan’s sneer fell and a scowl rose in its place. He didn’t say anything for a moment. Sylvain could feel his heart thudding in his chest.

“Bring him over here,” he motioned at Felix. One of the goons standing behind him pulled Felix off the ground and awkwardly walked him over to Miklan. Felix looked apprehensive and Sylvain felt his stomach sink.

Miklan looked Felix over silently for a moment, tipping his chin up to look at his face. Felix jerked his head away as best he could with his limited movement. Miklan passed one large hand over Felix’s chest, squeezing as he went. Felix gasped in shock.

“Behave,” Miklan warned. Felix scowled at him.

After another moment of Miklan staring intensely at Felix he suddenly reached up and in one swift movement tore open his academy vest and blouse, leaving him in just his undershirt.

“Hey!” Felix shouted and jerked away, nearly toppling over. A bandit caught him and held him by the shoulders. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? I told you—” Miklan cut him off with a backhand to the face and ordered one of his goons to hand him a knife. Felix spat on the floor and glared at him.

“Hold still, this will only hurt if you move,” Miklan instructed. Felix could barely move anyway, but he complied as Miklan neatly sliced his undershirt off and left his chest exposed. Felix stared at the ground now, his face burning red and his eyes wide. The reality of the situation was likely setting into him, just as it was setting into Sylvain.

Sylvain couldn’t help but stare. His mouth felt dry. Felix’s breasts weren’t big, but they were _there_ and it make Sylvain see red when Miklan brushed a finger over a nipple. How dare he do this to Felix? He knew firsthand some of the violence Miklan was capable of inflicting, and there had always been rumors about Miklan and women, but this was truly vile.

“Why are you doing this,” Felix snapped, trying to wiggle away from Miklan’s touch to no avail.

Miklan just laughed. “You’ll find out. Now, your tits are pretty cute, but I want to see the rest of you.” He knelt down and as soon as he sliced the rope binding Felix’s ankles, Felix tried to kick him. Felix didn’t have enough leverage to actually hurt him and Miklan just grabbed one of his ankles and squeezed.

“I told you this’ll be better if you behave,” Miklan warned again. His hand crept up Felix’s leg until he slipped a finger under the garter belt on Felix’s left thigh and snapped it, the noise echoing. “What’s with this? Seems a little inappropriate for a school uniform,” he commented. “Maybe you’re trying to attract somebody’s attention?” Miklan looked over at Sylvain, and stared at him deliberately as he unbuckled Felix’s garter and slipped it off.

Sylvain wasn’t sure exactly what Miklan was implying. He must recall that Sylvain and Felix had always been close friends, but… he couldn’t possibly suspect that they were in the beginning stages of a budding romance. Or he _did_ suspect that, and now he was going to hurt Felix just to get at Sylvain. Even if Miklan didn’t know that, he’d still treat Felix like some disposable object if the end result was hurting his little brother. Sylvain turned it over in his mind and decided that was exactly what Miklan was doing—he wanted _Sylvain_ to suffer. Miklan had spent his whole life hurting Sylvain and as Sylvain had gotten older, Miklan had slowly run out of ways to hurt him until he started taking more drastic measures, which had led to his disownment. Now he was an even bigger bastard with an even bigger chip on his shoulder, a more developed cruel streak, and a perfect opportunity to hurt Sylvain like nothing else could.

Sylvain didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t get out of his bonds no matter how much he yanked at them, and it felt like time had slowed to a crawl as Miklan had torn open the button on Felix’s pants and forced them down his legs along with his underclothes. Felix was left mostly bare, only his torn shirt hanging off his shoulders left.

He felt guilty even looking at Felix, who was clearly trying and failing to maintain his composure. He was certain Felix was a virgin. At that thought, another feeling started to well up—an ugly jealously that whispered to Sylvain that _he_ should have been the first person to see Felix like this, to touch him like this. _He_ wouldn’t have had to tie Felix up and forcibly strip him. Felix would have blushed and looked away, but it would be because he was shy and excited, not because he was terrified. _Sylvain_ should have been the one who got to touch him like this—it would have been good and sweet and not like _this._

While Sylvain looked on, at a loss for what to do, Miklan had wedged one of his legs between Felix’s thighs to keep him from clamping his legs shut.

“None of that, now. You know what this is,” Miklan said. “Lay him down,” he instructed one of his goons. “On his back is fine. I want to see his face.”

“Please don’t,” Felix croaked out.

Sylvain’s heart ached for Felix. He didn’t have experience with _anything_ like this, and they hadn’t been taught about it at the academy. Idly he hoped Felix did have experience that maybe he just hadn’t told Sylvain about; he didn’t want Felix’s first time to be in a dirty shack, violated by bandits. By _Miklan_. His first time should have been somewhere safe, and private—their rooms at the academy weren’t all that private, but if they were quiet, maybe… No. It was too selfish to think about that now.

Miklan just chuckled at Felix’s plea. As the other bandit forced Felix to the ground and held him down by his shoulders, his hands still bound, Miklan knelt between Felix’s legs.

“You do have a nice little body,” Miklan commented, his eyes roving over Felix’s body; over his small, firm breasts, over his scars, down over the dark patch of hair between his legs. He leaned over Felix and roughly thumbed his nipples, cupping and squeezing his chest. Felix let out a sharp inhale and tried to wiggle away, to no avail. “You’ve got a lot of scars for a noble brat, but I guess that’s the Fraldarius hardasses for you. I guess you can think of this as a different kind of training.” Felix looked away; his eyes squeezed shut. He hadn’t looked at Sylvain during any of this. Sylvain could tell he was trying to will tears away.

“Your tits are pretty small, but I bet you’re fine with that,” Miklan said as he continued to fondle Felix. “Has anybody else ever touched these? I’m surprised Sylvain’s never tried to cop a feel.” At the mention of his name, Sylvain’s heart leapt into his throat just as Felix’s eye opened and his gaze flew to Sylvain. Sylvain thought Felix might have forgotten he was there, or maybe Felix just wished he was alone, with nobody else to witness this. Their eyes met. Sylvain couldn’t quite interpret Felix’s expression, but he could tell his friend was hurt and humiliated.

Another wave of guilt washed over Sylvain, because he _had_ tried to touch Felix’s chest before. He’d never outright groped him, but a touch here and there when Sylvain helped Felix with his lance forms; Felix hadn’t seemed to mind, had even leaned into it…

“You’re definitely a virgin, huh? I bet your tight little cunt is gonna feel great,” Miklan smirked as Felix tensed up. “I gotta get a look before I fuck you open.” Felix tried to resist but Miklan still pried his legs apart, hooking one of Felix’s legs over his shoulder and pushing his other leg towards his chest, leaving him open and vulnerable.

“Here, don’t just lay there. Suck these, it’ll make it easier,” Miklan commanded as he pushed two fingers into Felix’s mouth. “And if you bite me, I’m going to fuck your ass instead, and I won’t be this nice about it.” Felix flinched at that threat and laid there obediently while Miklan plundered his mouth with his fingers, brushing against his tongue and teeth.

Once his fingers were sufficiently wet with Felix’s spit Miklan didn’t hesitate to reach down and push a finger into him. Felix gasped and Sylvain could see him tense up, as Miklan slid one of his into Felix in one rough thrust.

“Stop it! Don’t do this,” Felix pleaded once again. Sylvain could hear a sob in his voice and from the tight expression on his face, he was holding back tears.

“You’re so tight,” Miklan ignored him, and slid another finger into Felix. “I’m almost surprised. You’ve known my whore of a brother for how long? I can’t believe he’s never tried to get in your pants. Especially when you’re hiding this cute little pussy.”

Felix jerked, and Sylvain could see Miklan using his thumb to press at Felix’s clit. Another wave of jealousy surged in him. The first time someone touched him there should have been _good_ for Felix, not painful and humiliating. Sylvain would have touched him so gently, kissed him while he slid a finger into him. This wasn’t fair.

Something must have shown on his face, because Miklan called over to him, “Are you jealous, brat? I bet you did want to fuck him. Should have made your move faster, eh?” Miklan chuckled. “Maybe after this he’ll be willing to settle for you.” Miklan pressed into Felix’s clit again, harder this time, and Felix’s hips jerked again. “Sensitive, are you? That’ll be fun. Maybe I can make you come on my cock.”

Miklan pulled his fingers out of Felix and wiped his hand on Felix’s thigh and opened his own pants. He pulled his cock out, already hard, and let it bump against Felix’s mound; he rocked his hips and grinded his cock against Felix’s entrance.

Sylvain could barely breathe. He didn’t know where to look; at Felix’s face where it was plainly obvious tears were welling in his eyes, his face scrunched up while he braced for what was coming next; or at his body where Miklan was about to… take him. He settled for staring at Felix’s stomach, watching his muscles jump as he tried to squirm away. There was nowhere to go, between the bandit holding him down, and Miklan, now spreading his legs and lining up.

“Anything either of you want to say before I get started?” Miklan sneered. Sylvain had no words. Felix hiccupped, a sob caught in his chest, as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Not so mouthy now, I see.”

He pushed into Felix. He slid the first couple inches of his—surprisingly large, Sylvain noted—cock in before he met resistance. “Goddess, your pussy feels great. You’ve really been missing out, Sylvain.” Miklan pushed harder and slid the rest of the way into Felix, Felix grunting as he did. “You really were a virgin, huh. I really can’t believe you’ve never had Sylvain in here.”

Sylvain saw as Felix’s whole body shuddered when Miklan touched his clit again. He left his cock buried in him, unmoving. This was such—such _bullshit_. He _was_ going to be the first to do this and it would have felt _good_ for Felix, good for _both_ of them, but now Sylvain won’t be the one to introduce him to these sensations—now he’s just going to remember _pain_. They’re not going to laugh softly at each other, Sylvain would probably have opened him up with his tongue first, he’ll never hold eye contact with Felix while he pushes gently into him because they’re not _together_. They’re tied up and bandits are chuckling at Felix starting to silently cry and they can’t even make eye contact because Felix’s eyes are squeezed shut in embarrassment and Sylvain can’t do a damn thing to make Felix feel better.

Miklan used two fingers to play with Felix’s clit, pinching and pressing at it, while with his other hand he reached up to cup one of his breasts with a firm hand, roughly thumbing a nipple. “I can tell you like that. Your cunt squeezes me so nice when I do this,” he pinched his clit again, “you’re definitely gonna come like this.”

Felix didn’t answer; he seemed resolved to just keep himself from wailing. Sylvain had the thought that maybe it’s okay if Felix gets some pleasure out of this, no matter how minor, because he does not want sex as a concept ruined for Felix. A wave of nausea hit him at that along with the shame, because it was a selfish thought. He still wanted to make Felix feel good, in the future; he didn’t want that opportunity gone forever.

Miklan pulled his hips back, almost pulling his cock all the way out, before he roughly thrust back in. Felix let out a shout at that before he clamped his mouth shut and bit his lip.

“Yeah, you’re much wetter now. I’d almost think you wanted it! Maybe you just want my brother’s dick so bad that any Gautier will do,” Miklan chuckled, as he gave another harsh thrust. He toyed with Felix’s clit again, and Felix writhed and whimpered.

Miklan moved his hands to Felix’s hips, to grip him better while he began to thrust into him faster. The bandit holding Felix down moved one hand carefully to touch Felix’s chest. Sylvain fumed, neither of these monsters had _any_ right to touch him like that. Felix’s head lolled back as he whimpered, and Sylvain could see his cheeks were wet with tears now.

Miklan was quiet for a while as he picked up the pace, slamming fast and hard into Felix, sometimes fucking into him so hard it rocked Felix into the bandit behind him, who had now mostly abandoned his duty of holding Felix down to toy with his tits.

Sylvain could hardly bear to watch any more, but he’d almost feel like he was leaving Felix to suffer this completely alone. Shutting his eyes wouldn’t block out the sick, wet noises of Miklan slamming into him anyway.

“Your cunt is so fucking wet,” Miklan chimed in after a few moments of his relentless thrusting. “If we had more time I’d let the rest of the gang have you too. You don’t find such a nice, tight pussy this often.” Sylvain’s stomach lurched. “I’m sure your little knights will be out looking for you losers soon enough, though, so I’ll make it quick.”

Miklan hitched Felix’s hips up and started thrusting into him, hard and fast and a different angle. That angle must have been doing hitting _something_ inside Felix, as his body shuddered again and he gasped.

“It’s okay to come, you know,” Miklan smirked down at Felix, at the wet noises his body made as Miklan roughly thrust into him and at the whimpers coming out of him. He reached down again to tweak Felix’s clit, and after a few moments of rubbing at his clit Felix let out a broken shriek as his body jerked and his thighs involuntarily tried to clamp around Miklan’s body. He came with a sob, going limp afterwards. Miklan groaned as Felix clenched tighter around him, not easing his thrusts at all. “Fuck, you’re such a whore,” Miklan mocked him, “your pussy is practically begging for more cock. Maybe Sylvain’s got a shot with you after all. You’re never going to forget me, though. You’re always going to remember that _I’m_ the one that had your cunt first, the one that made you come first. Not Sylvain. _Me._ ”

Sylvain felt near blind with fury; he couldn’t see Miklan ravaging Felix’s body anymore. All he could think of was _it should have been him_. Felix wouldn’t have had tears running down his face while he tried to muffle his sobs if it had been Sylvain. Felix’s first orgasm—Sylvain didn’t know if Felix masturbated or not, but he hoped this wasn’t his first _ever_ —shouldn’t have been one that was forced out of him while his body betrayed him. _Sylvain_ should have been the one to give him that gift. Maybe Sylvain _should_ have made his moves faster, but he hadn’t wanted to make Felix uncomfortable; he’d wanted to take it slow. Now look where that had gotten them. Miklan had made it his mission in life to make Sylvain suffer and now Felix was the one suffering instead. _It should have been Sylvain_.

“I’m gonna come,” Miklan groaned, his brutal pace finally slowing. “I’m gonna fill your wet little cunt up. If you get knocked up you can just tell everyone it’s Sylvain’s bastard.” Miklan laughed while his gripped Felix’s hips and slammed into him, leaving his cock buried inside while he came. “Maybe getting knocked up would be a good thing, you can get that out of the way while you’re young. It’ll probably have your crest, at least.” Miklan gave Felix’s nipples another little tweak while he pulled out and sat back, looking at his handiwork.

Sylvain looked too. Felix was going to have bruising on his chest and his hips and maybe even his thighs; Miklan had fucked him so far. He was going to be sore. Miklan’s seed spilled out of his abused entrance; Sylvain idly noted that once they got back to the Academy, he should mention to Manuela that Felix might need contraceptives. Felix laid limply on the floor, his head turned to the side and his eyes still tightly shut.

“That was great,” Miklan groaned as he tucked himself back into his pants. “We should see each other sooner, next time. I’ll keep an eye on birth announcements in a few months to see if House Fraldarius has a new heir.” He laughed and stood up and motioned to one of his goons. “Slice a few strands of my brother’s ropes. By the time he breaks them we’ll be long gone.”

The bandits and Miklan gathered up their things and left quickly, while Sylvain struggled and pulled at his bonds. Miklan wadded up Felix’s underclothes and what was left of his undershirt and took them with him.

“Have fun thinking about me every time you think about _him_ , brat,” Miklan mocked him before he left. Sylvain had nothing to say to Miklan. The man was a monster and they both knew it.

After they were gone Felix had curled onto himself, sobbing quietly, facing away from Sylvain. Sylvain whispered reassurances at him that they’d be out of there soon, as he yanked and tugged and the rope slowly broke, thread by thread.

Finally, his arms chafed and rubbed raw, he broke the last of his bonds. He unbound his ankles and stumbled over to Felix, removing the bonds on his arms. His wrists were rope burned, but that was the least of his troubles.

“Felix…” Sylvain approached him slowly. He didn’t know if Felix would want Sylvain to touch him or not, and the thought stung.

“Are… they gone?” Felix croaked out, stifling a sniffle.

“Yeah, they’re gone.” Sylvain reached a hand down, letting Felix decide if he’d take it. Felix did, and Sylvain helped him stand. Felix’s legs wobbled. “Here, you can wear this.” Sylvain shrugged out of his jacket and put it around Felix’s shoulders, since his ruined shirt wouldn’t cover anything. Felix was quiet as Sylvain helped him step into his pants. Sylvain didn’t know what to say.

“Felya, I’m so sorry—” Sylvain was cut off as Felix darted forward and pressed his face into Sylvain’s chest, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. His hair had come loose during his ordeal and it hung messily by his face. He looked younger than Sylvain remembered him looking in a long time.

“I’m—I’m sorry too,” Felix sobbed into his chest, as Sylvain wrapped his arms around Felix’s shoulders. “It’s—it was my fault they captured us, I’m—”

“Enough of that. You didn’t do anything wrong. This—this wasn’t your fault,” Sylvain reassured him as best he could. _It wasn’t your fault, because it was mine. Miklan used you to hurt_ me. Sylvain had never wished death on his brother before, even after all Miklan had done to him, but gone far beyond what Sylvain ever thought he would. He’d make it up to Felix. He’d make sure Felix knew sex could be soft and sweet, and he’d make sure Miklan never hurt him again even if he had to kill him personally.


End file.
